Puella Magi Fairy Magica
by Everlasting Kizuna
Summary: Based on Puella Magi Madoka Magica/"Puella Magi? Apa itu?"/Lucy dan Wendy ditawari menjadi Puella Magi, seorang penyihir gadis pembela kebenaran? Tunggu, Levy, Erza, dan Juvia juga seorang Puella Magi?/"Bagaimana? Kau mau membuat kontrak denganku?"/Fantasy AU.
1. Defender of Justice, Puella Magi

Angin berembus kencang dan Earthland berguncang kuat. Mungkin, manusia akan berpikir kalau terjadi tornado dan gempa bumi. Tapi sayangnya mereka salah, bukan alam yang sedang marah dengan mereka, melainkan sesosok kegelapanyang sedang mencoba menguasai Bumi.

"Sangat disayangkan, ya? Lisanna meninggal, sehingga Walpurgisnacht ini tak bisa dihentikan ..."

Ya, Walpurgisnacht, alias malam penyihir. Malam dimana _witch_ terkuat akan datang ke Bumi, dan memakan nyawa-nyawa yang tak berdosa itu, kemudian menguasai Bumi. Yang bisa menghentikan mereka hanyalah para gadis pembela kebenaran yang disebut-sebut 'Puella Magi'. Tapi sayangnya, satu-satunya Puella Magi yang tersisa di hari Walprgisnacht itu, kini sudah meninggal ...

Ya, Lisanna Strauss sudah tiada.

"Kau tau, kau masih bisa mengubah semuanya, Mirajane."

Mirajane menatap makhluk mungil lucu yang berbentuk seperti naga itu dengan tatapan dingin. Bohong. Pembohong. Makhluk imut itu bukan apa-apa, selain pembohong besar. Tapi ..., meskipun membunuh dia pun, sekarang sudah terlambat. Yang pergi tidak akan kembali. Kesengsaraan-lah yang membuat semuanya berakhir tragis.

"Jadilah Puella Magi, Mirajane Strauss. Sebutkan permohonanmu dan buat kontrak denganku."

Mengubah dunia ... Itu tidak mungkin. Mirajane mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk itu. Sebuah permohonannya mungkin saja bisa dikabulkan, dan sebagai gantinya dia harus menjadi Puella Magi. Dia bisa saja membuat permohonan agar Lisanna hidup kembali. Tapi, dia tidak mau Lisanna menderita lagi ... Dia hanya ingin membalas dendam, pada makhluk itu.

Mirajane menatap lagi Earthland yang sedang porak-poranda, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalalam. Dia meyakinkan dirinya dengan semua hal itu. Dia rela mengorbankan dirinya demi dendam adiknya. "Baiklah, aku kan membuat kontrak denganmu!" Mirajane berkata tegas, sambil menatap tajam makhluk yang selalu memiliki tampang polos itu.

"Permohonanku, agar kau menjadi manusia selama kau hidup!"

* * *

**A tragedic bittersweet story about being a fairy magical girl**

**.**

**Puella Magi Fairy Magica**

**By Everlasting Kizuna**

**.**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Warning! Based on Puella Magi Madoka Magica, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, **_**despressing story, character death**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Defender of Justice, The Puella Magi**

Lucy Heartfilia membuka matanya perlahan, menyambut mentari yang sedang menyinari dirinya dari sela-sela gorden. Dia tersenyum dan membuka gorden sekaligus jendela kamarnya, menyapa pagi yang baru saja datang. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan hembusan angin yang melewati wajahnya. "Huah ... damainya pagi ini ...," Lucy tersenyum dan memandang ke langit luas. "Aku berharap, pagi selalu akan sedamai ini ..."

_Apakah itu harapanmu?_

"Eh?" Lucy membalikkan badannya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nggak mungkin suara tadi hantu. Dia tidak percaya ada hantu di dunia ini. "Mungkin cuma imajinasiku saja ..."

Lucy mengabaikan kejadian tadi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dia menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan dan menyapa mama dan papanya, Layla dan Jude Heartfilia. Mereka memang keluarga yang harmonis, meskipun Jude jarang berada di rumah saking sibuknya pekerjaan. Lucy tersenyum dan memandang keluarganya sekali lagi, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Semoga saja, hari-hari bahagia ini tak mempunyai akhir ...

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Semua hidup mempunyai akhir, kan? Karena seluruh manusia mempunyai batas, seperti kematian. Lucy tersenyum kecil, lalu berpamitan kepada orangtuanya. Hal besok biarlah dipikirkan besok, untuk sekarang, setidaknya nikmati nikmat yang ada.

"Lucy-senpai, _ohayou_!"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu langsung menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Wendy-chan, _ohayou_!" Lucy melambai-lambaikan tangannya gembira. Gadis berambut biru yang dipanggil Wendy itu langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"_Ne_, Lucy-senpai ..., Kau melamun tadi ... Apa ada masalah?" tanya Wendy, memasang tampang khawatirnya.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali!" Lucy menggeleng, "tapi, aku hanya berpikir ... Aku tidak mau ini semua berakhir. Aku tidak mau hari-hariku dengan keluargaku dan di Fairy Academy berakhir. Tapi ... yah, rasanya aku itu sangat egois, iya kan? Aku ... tidak bisa membantu orang lain. Aku hanya penuh dengan diriku sendiri." Lucy menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Tidak begitu kok!" seru Wendy sambil berusaha menghibur Lucy, "Lucy-senpai sangat baik terhadap semua orang. Bahkan, aku mengidolakan Senpai, sampai pernah ingin mengikuti semua hal tentang Senpai! Hahaha ... aku plagiat banget, ya?" Wendy memasang tampang terunyunya, yaitu tampang rasa bersalah.

Lucy menatap Wendy sebentar, sampai akhirnya tawa pecah diantara mereka. Wendy memang _kawaii _banget, bahkan Lucy sangat gemas dengannya dan sering mencubit pipinya. Lucy memang sudah menganggap Wendy seperti adik sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, Senpai, _jaa ne_!" begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Wendy melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan dia arah yang berlawanan dengan Lucy. Di Fairy Academy, SMP dan SMA-nya memang dipisah. Lucy bersenandung riang sepanjang perjalanan. Hari-harinya memang sangat menyenangkan, dan dia selalu berharap ... kalau semua ini takkan berakhir.

_Apakah kau mau harapanmu dikabulkan?_

"EH?!" Lucy membalikkan badannya kaget.

Suara itu ... datang lagi ...

_xXEverlastingKizunaXx_

"_Ohayou_, _minna_! Levy McGarden _deshu_! _Dozo yoro shiku, onegaishimashu_ ...!" gadis berambut biru pendek itu menunduk, dan memasang senyum cerahnya. Dia kelihatan ramah dan ceria, yang membuat seluruh murid di kelas Lucy menjadi antusias.

Ya, hari ini ada murid baru di kelas Lucy. Seorang gadis yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata bernama Levy McGarden. Lucy mengamati gadis itu. Sepertinya asyik diajak berteman. Tidak heran jika banyak teman-teman Lucy yang langsung mengajak berteman. Tapi, meskipun begitu, sepertinya anak baru itu tertarik pada Lucy. Dari tadi, dia senyum-senyum ke Lucy terus.

"_Ne_, namamu Lucy Heartfilia-san, kan?" tanya Levy yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Lucy.

"U-urm, iya ...?" jawab Lucy yang kaget melihat kemunculan Levy yang begitu tiba-tiba. _Seperti sihir saja ..._

"Namaku Levy McGarden, panggil saja Levy! _Ne_, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Lu-chan?"

"E-eh? Boleh ..."

"Oh ya, rumahmu di Magnolia Street, kan? Aku juga tinggal di sana! Mau pulang bareng nggak, Lu-chan?"

"Eh? Bo-boleh ... ayo ..."

"Wah! Baguslah kalau begitu!"

Levy tersenyum cerah, kemudian mulai mengobrol dengan siswa-siswi lain yang dari tadi mengajaknya berbicara. Sementara itu, Lucy memandang Levy agak curiga. Apa dia pernah bertemu dengannya? Rasanya tidak. Tapi, kenapa Levy terkesan seperti gadis yang sudah berteman bertahun-tahun dengannya? _Huh, jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu, Lucy ... Mungkin memang sikapnya sok akrab seperti itu ... Iya kan?_

_xXEverlastingKizunaXx_

"_Kawaii _...! Apa dia adikmu, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy dengan mata yang berkerlap-kerlip, _overexicting _dengan wajah Wendy yang super imut.

"Bukan, dia tetanggaku," jawab Lucy pelan, "tapi, dia imut banget kan?"

"BANGET! Duh, aku jadi iri sama dia karena punya wajah seimut itu ...," Levy tertawa pelan.

"E-erm ... terima kasih ...?" Wendy berujar kikuk, melihat tingkah Levy yang 'sok akrab'nya kelewat batas.

Levy kembali tertawa melihat kekikukan Wendy. Tapi, tak lama kemudian dia terdiam, kemudian tersenyum manis kepada mereka berdua. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian berdua ..." Levy melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan, tapi hanya mendapati tempat sepi yang tidak disinggahi orang selain mereka berdua. "Aku bersikap sok akrab kepada kalian, kerena—mungkin kalian tidak akan mempercayai ini, tapi tolong jangan ditertawakan. Kalian berdua, memiliki potensi menjadi Puella Magi."

"Puella ... Magi?"

Levy menghela napas pelan, "Puella Magi itu ..."

Tanpa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba tanah yang sedang diinjak Lucy, Wendy, dan Levy berguncang hebat. Tak lama kemudian, sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti ular berkepala tiga, keluar dari tanah. Dilanjutkan dengan latar yang berubah menjadi semacam taman bermain yang sudah berumur dan penuh dengan mainan tak terawat yang menyeramkan. Lucy dan Wendy langsung menjerit kaget, sementara Levy hanya mengutuk kesal.

"Sial! _Witch_!"

Dengan cekatan, dia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat seperti telur, yang berwarna biru, dari kantungnya. Telur itu mulai bercahaya biru, kemudian cahaya itu mengelilingi Levy. Tak lama kemudian cahaya itu menghilang, dan muncullah Levy dengan kostum yang berbeda. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan benda yang berbentuk seperti pulpen zaman dulu, tapi yang ini terlihat lebih antik dan memiliki ukiran.

"Solid Script : _Fire_!" Dia menuliskan kata 'Fire' di udara. Api langsung berkobar di kata-kata itu, kemudian langsung membesar dan menyerang ular—yang dia sebut sebagai_ witch_. Makhlukitu berteriak kesakitan dengan suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Levy pun mengambil kesempatan ini dan langsung meloncat, sehingga badannya bisa berhadapan dengan kepala _witch _berbentuk ular itu.

"Solid Script : _Bomb_!" Dia langsung meloncat menjauh, dan kata bertuliskan 'Bomb' itu langsung meledak. _Witch _itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, bersamaan dengan latar taman bermain yang mulai menghilang juga. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah benda bulat hitam yang berujung runcing di kedua sisi yang berlawanan. Levy langsung bertransformasi balik, kemudian menyatukan benda bulat hitam itu dengan benda bulat biru yang dia keluarkan dari kantungnya. Perlahan, benda hitam itu mulai menghilang, terserap ke dalam benda biru. Benda biru yang warnanya kelihatan agak gelap itu, langsung menjadi cerah lagi.

"Le-levy-san ... Apa yang terjadi barusan? Apa tadi itu mimpi?" tanya Wendy, dengan ekspresi kaget yang masih melekat kuat di wajahnya.

"Ah ... itu ..."

"Mereka disebut sebagai Puella Magi."

Levy menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. "Gray!" desisnya pelan.

Terlihat, sesosok tubuh kecil yang tertutup dengan bayangan, hanya memperlihatkan sepasang mata merahnya yang menyala-nyala. Lucy dan Wendy saling berpegangan tangan erat, tidak siap dengan kegilaan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

"Mereka memburu para _witch _yang memakan manusia. Mereka pembela kebenaran, Puella Magi," lanjutnya. "Kalian mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi Puella Magi. Bagaimana? Apa kalian ingin menjadi Puella Magi? Apa kalian ingin membuat kontrak denganku?"

* * *

**A/N : Hwahahaha ...! Akhirnya selesai juga **_**chapter **_**ini. Hmmm ... Kizuna-chan nggak memasukkan **_**fic **_**ini ke **_**crossover **_**karena hanya meminjam ide Puella Magi Madoka Magica, nggak meminjam tokohnya. Oh ya, karena Gray jadi semacam **_**mascot**_** yang menawarkan para gadis mau menjadi Puella Magi atau tidak, jadi wujudnya bukan manusia. Ada yang punya saran? Apapun itu, boleh. Asalkan, harus imut! Atau, aku memakai gambaran **_**mascot**_** dari Puella Magi Madoka Magica—Kyubey?**

**Gray : Gah! Apa-apaan itu, imut ...?!**

**Juvia : Gray-sama! Jangan tawarkan gadis lain, tawarkan Juvia saja! Juvia pasti mau jadi Puella Magi!**

**Lisanna : Aku mati lagi T~T**

**Natsu : Oy! Kapan giliranku tampil?!**

**Lucy : Levy-chan terlihat sangat kuat, **_**shugoi**_** ...!**

**Gajeel : Cih, **_**shorty **_**nggak bakal bisa jadi sekuat itu.**

**Layla Heartfilia : Wah, senangnya punya keluarga bahagia ...**

**Kizuna-chan : Kok **_**author note **_**ini menjadi tempat **_**comment **_**para anggota Fairy Tail, sih?! Dan bahkan Layla-san ada di sini! Oke, daripada nanti anggota Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Twilight Ogre, Quarto Cerberus, Crime Sorcierce dan para **_**dark guild**_** ikut **_**comment **_**juga, lebih baik kita sudahi saja. Jangan lupa **_**review, **_**R n' R ...!**


	2. Chapter 2: That Pink Haired Guy

**A/N : **_**Minna! Issashiburi! **_**Ini **_**chapter **_**2-nya! Oh ya ... mari aku jelaskan. Gray itu semacam maskot, yang, emmm ... bisa berbentuk apa saja? (Dan imut! *********) Entah kenapa, di setiap **_**genre mahou-shoujo**_** (**_**magical girl**_**), selalu ada—bisa hewan seperti kucing dari Sailor Moon atau makhluk-makhluk kecil nggak jelas lainnya. Erm ~ mungkin sebagian kalian bakal berpikir kenapa Gray yang dijadiin maskotnya? Repot amat. Kenapa nggak Carla, Happy, atau Phanterlily saja? Mereka kan sudah dari sananya makhluk nggak jelas (Pantherlily langsung berubah ke **_**fight mode **_**dan menendang pantat Kizuna-chan). Hwahahaha ...! Aku punya segudang rencana yang menyebabkan Gray harus menjadi maskot dan bukan manusia. Oh, dan satu lagi, wujud maskot Gray ada di gambar **_**chapter **_**ini. Yah, aku nggak ada ide Gray harus jadi apa. Jadi~ aku ambil **_**image **_**maskot dari Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

**Oke, lebih baik kita menjawab **_**review-**_**an dulu!**

**Kazuka Luka Dragneel : Hihihi ... Sekarang Kazuka-san tau kan alasan Gray diubah? Tapi, kalau alasan lebih rincinya lagi, mungkin akan ada di **_**future chapter**_**.**

**L Melda H : Hmm … sepertinya Natsu bakal tampil agak telat. Itu bukan sosok kecilnya Gray, melainkan sosok Gray sebagai maskot (karena hampir semua maskot berbadan kecil)**

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX : Maaf ya ...! Erza in Fairyland udah dihapus. Biasalah, kebiasaan buruk nggak melanjutkan cerita yang ada, dan malah memulai yang baru. Hihihi, ini dia **_**next chapter**_**-nya ...**

**Pidachan99 : Sebenarnya, kalau di Jepang itu sebutannya bukan Puella Magi, melainkan **_**Mahou-shoujo**_**. Tapi, Kizuna-chan memilih kata Puella Magi karena sepertinya lebih cocok. Kalau penjelasan tentang Puella Magi ada di **_**chapter **_**ini, jadi dibaca ya~**

**Azure Marianne : Arigato untuk semangatnya!**

**Hana Hii-chan : Arigato! Yah, Gray jadi benar-benar _kawaii_ kan? Hihi ...**

* * *

"Puella ... Magi?"

"Mereka memburu para _witch _yang memakan manusia. Mereka pembela kebenaran, Puella Magi. Kalian mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi Puella Magi. Bagaimana? Apa kalian ingin menjadi Puella Magi? Apa kalian ingin membuat kontrak denganku?"

.

Kegelapan yang menutupi makhluk kecil itu perlahan-lahan mulai diterangi cahaya, kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah sosok putih yang berwajah imut, dengan mata merah dan mulut yang hanya tersenyum, tanpa berubah sedari tadi.

"Kalian pasti punya permohonan, kan? Aku bisa mengabulkan satu permohonan kalian, asalkan kalian membuat kontrak denganku dan menjadi Puella Magi."

* * *

**A tragedic bittersweet story about being a fairy magical girl**

**.**

**Puella Magi Fairy Magica**

**By Everlasting Kizuna**

**.**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Warning! Based on Puella Magi Madoka Magica, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, **_**despressing story, character death**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : That Pink Haired Guy**

Lucy dan Wendy memandang makhluk itu, dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang bercampur dengan kebingungan. Makhluk yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya itu memandang mereka _eyes-to-eyes_, dengan ekspresi 'yang tak berekspresi', membuat Lucy dan Wendy agak merinding ketakutan. Tapi ketakutan itu disaingi juga dengan kegemasan karena wajahnya yang seperti _plush toy _itu.

"Gray, sepertinya kau menakuti mereka. Lucy, Wendy, kalian tidak usah takut. Dia adalah kontraktor yang dapat membuat kita menjadi Puella Magi. Puella Magi sendiri, adalah gadis yang dapat berubah menjadi penyihir alias _magical girl _untuk melawan para _witch_. Tapi sebagai gantinya, satu permohonan kalian bisa dikabulkan," jelas Levy.

Mendengar itu, mata Lucy dan Wendy langsung berkerlap-kerlip. "Benarkah? Permohonan apa saja?"

Gray mengangguk. "Tidak ada syarat apapun dalam satu permohonan itu," lanjutnya.

"Tapi ... jika harus melawan _witch _yang sangat menyeramkan seperti tadi ...," gumam Wendy, bergidik ketakutan begitu mengingat _witch _yang berhasil dikalahkan Levy tadi.

Levy tersenyum kecil. "Memang menyeramkan dan tidak aman. Tapi, apa kalian ingin melihat cara kerja Puella Magi? Nanti malam, aku akan memburu para _witch _itu," ujarnya.

"Nanti malam? Apa tidak ada waktu lain untuk melakukannya, seperti hari libur?" tanya Lucy.

Levy merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya, kemudian mengeluarkan benda bulat berwarna biru, yang bisa membuatnya berubah wujud tadi. "Ini adalah Soul Gem. Ini adalah sumber kekuatan sihir Puella Magi," jelasnya, "kalian lihat kan, sehabis aku bertarung dengan _witch _tadi, warnanya menjadi semakin gelap? Itu karena sihirku terkuras saat melawan _witch. _Untuk mengisi ulangnya, kita harus memakai _Grief Seed_ agar membuatnya terang kembali."

"_Grief Seed_?" kali ini, Wendy yang bertanya.

"Telur penyihir. Setelah kita mengalahkan _witch_, dia akan meninggalkan _Grief Seed_. Kalau belum menetas, itu bisa dipakai sebagai pengisi ulang sihir Puella Magi. Tapi, ketika sudah menetas, _Grief Seed _akan menjadi _witch_ baru," jawab Levy.

"Ermm ... apakah kau harus selalu membuat _Soul Gem _seterang mungkin?" tanya Lucy.

Levy mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tau alasannya apa, tapi itu merupakan kewajiban seorang Puella Magi. Lagipula, bisa bahaya kalau kita kehabisan sihir saat melawan _witch._ Oh ya, apa kalian jadi ikut untuk _witch hunting_-ku malam ini? Tenang saja, aku bisa membuat pelindung agar para _witch _itu tidak bisa melukai kalian."

Lucy dan Wendy berpandangan sesaat. Sepertinya, tidak terlalu buruk juga menjadi Puella Magi. Terlebih lagi, permohonan mereka bisa dikabulkan, meskipun _hanya _satu. Mungkin, kalau perburuan _witch _tidak terlalu berbahaya, mereka bisa saja setuju menjadi Puella Magi?

"Baiklah. Lagipula, hari ini sedang tidak ada PR," kata Lucy mewakili dirinya dan Wendy.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita bertemu di taman jam tujuh malam!" ujar Levy semangat. Dia meloncat-loncat senang, dan berlari menuju gang rumahnya yang sudah dekat, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Kelihatannya Levy-senpai semangat sekali tentang hal ini, ya," komentar Wendy, begitu Levy menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sepertinya, dia selalu melakukan _witch hunting _sendirian ... Uh ...? Apa itu ...?" Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan menyipitkan matanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya diatas matanya seperti hormat, begitu melihat ada sesuatu yang berwarna _pink _di jalan.

"Huh ..? Ada apa Lucy-senpai? Kenapa berhenti?" Wendy ikut-ikutan berhenti dan melihat ke arah yang Lucy lihat, "Lucy-senpai! Itu manusia! Apa dia pingsan?" Wendy langsung panik dan berlari bersama Lucy mendatangi orang itu. Lucy sudah memastikan kalau nadinya masih berdenyut, menandakan kalau dia masih hidup.

"Dia kelihatan sedang demam ... Tapi ... dia orang mana ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki dengan rambut _pink _sebelumnya ...," gumam Lucy.

_Tin! Tin!_

Lucy membalikkan badannya, melihat sebuah mobil Ferrari tengah berdiri di belakangnya, dan menyembullah sebuah kepala dari mobil itu. "Papa!"

"Lucy? Sedang apa kamu berdiam diri di situ? Dan, siapa pria itu? Apa dia pingsan?" tanya Jude Heartfilia, sambil melirik ke arah lelaki berambut _pink _yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Aku tidak tau siapa dia ... Tapi dia sepertinya sedang demam tinggi sampai-sampai pingsan begini ... Pa, bagaimana kalau dibawa ke rumah kita saja? Rumah kita kan masih punya banyak kamar tamu yang kosong. Daripada tidak dipakai," saran Lucy.

Jude terlihat berpikir-pikir sebentar, tapi kemudian menyetujui kata-kata Lucy. "Yah, baiklah. Kamu masuk ke mobil duluan Lucy, Papa yang membawanya masuk mobil," Lucy segera masuk ke mobil setelah berpamitan dengan Wendy. Jude dengan cepat bisa memasukkan lelaki berambut _pink _itu kedalam mobil. Tapi, sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, beliau membalikkan badannya ke arah Wendy.

"Wendy, sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati nanti. Di dekat apartemenmu di Fairy Hills tadi ada geng motor yang sedang kebut-kebutan. Berhati-hatilah kalau mau menyebrang."

"I, iya! Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Paman Jude!" Wendy membungkuk. Dia segera berpamitan dengan Jude dan kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan ke rumahnya.

"Wendy! Tumben, kamu pulang telat hari ini."

Wendy langsung membalikkan badannya dan langsung kaget begitu melihat siapa yang menyapanya. "R-romeo-kun!" wajah Wendy langsung memerah begitu melihat lelaki yang diam-diam dia taksir ini. "K-kau sudah selesai ekskul?"

"Ya, hari ini ekskul selesainya lebih cepat," Romeo tersenyum ke arah Wendy, yang membuat wajahnya makin memanas. "Wendy, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Apa kamu demam?" Romeo mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Wendy, membuat _blushing _Wendy makin parah. Imajinasi liar Wendy sudah mulai merusak pikiran mudanya karena kejadian klasik itu.

_Klik_!

"Eh? Lampu menyebrangnya sudah hijau! Wendy, ayo cepat kita menyebrang. Kamu harus cepat pulang, sepertinya kamu kelelahan sekali hari ini," Romeo batal menyentuh dahi Wendy, kemudian menarik Wendy menyusuri _zebra cross_. Wendy tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, dia sudah hampir pingsan karena kejadian tadi.

_TIIINNNNN ...!_

Romeo dan Wendy langsung menolehkan kepala mereka kaget. Sebuah motor dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan mata mereka. Wendy membulatkan matanya kaget, langsung menyesal karena tidak teringat dengan peringatan Jude tadi. Dia menutup matanya, bersiap untuk hantaman motor—yang mungkin adalah akhir hidupnya.

"Wendy! Awas!"

—Tapi, hantaman itu tidak datang.

Wendy membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di pinggir jalan sekarang. Aneh ... tadi kan dia dan Romeo sedang ada di tengah jalan ...

"Hah!"

Wendy membulatkan matanya, sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Wendy memandang dengan horor ke tempat dia dan Romeo berdiri terakhir tadi. Di sana, tergeletak seorang lelaki seusianya yang berlumuran darah, dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang sedang hilir mudik mencari bantuan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin ..."

Wendy langsung merasakan seluruh dunianya menjadi gelap, bayangan Romeo yang berlumuran darah, menghantuinya di pikirannya. Perasaan bersalah mulai merasuki tubuhnya. Badannya mulai gemetar, dan tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari mata cokelatnya itu.

"ROMEO-KUN ...!"

_xXEverlastingKizunaXx_

Terlihat sesosok makhluk putih bermata merah berlari dan melompat, menyusuri jalan tergelap di Kota Magnolia. Makhluk itu berlari cepat sekali, tanpa menengok ke belakang. Sepertinya alasan makhluk itu berlari langsung terjelaskan, begitu beberapa pedang terlempar dan mengenainya, membuat badannya dihiasi goresan dan darah.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa lari lagi ...," seorang gadis berambut merah tiba-tiba muncul dari bayangan, "setan ... hidupmu akan berakhir sekarang!" Dengan tatapan membunuh, gadis itu mengangkat pedangnya, bersiap untuk menusuk makhluk putih di depannya yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi itu.

_CLANGGG ...!_

Sang gadis kaget begitu pedangnya terlempar karena sebuah serangan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah penyerang itu, tapi bersamaan dengan itu, makhluk putih yang berada di depannya itu langsung menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Dia langsung memukul tembok terdekat, begitu menyadari kalau 'mangsa'nya itu kabur.

"SIAL! Lain kali ... lain kali ..., aku pasti akan membunuhmu ... Aku ... sudah berjanji ..., untuk memusnahkanmu dari dunia ini, Gray."

* * *

**A/N : Yipppeee ...! Chapter 2 selesai juga! Hem ... aku merasa kalau **_**chapter **_**ini kurang seru, jadi aku menambahkan beberapa ketegangan di bagian akhir. Meskipun nggak terlalu menegangkan sih ... Tapi, di **_**chapter **_**ini ada ROWEN! Wohooo ...!**

**Mirajane : Ternyata Kizuna-chan itu fans-nya RoWen? :D**

**Kizuna-chan : Jangan bilang begitu Mira, aku juga fans MiraxFreed kok!**

**Freed : A-apa?! Kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan Mira?!**

**Bickslow : Aku tau kau punya sesuatu dengan Mira, Freed! Ternyata ... selama ini kamu menyembunyikannya dari kami, ya!**

**Evergreen : Fufufu ... ini akan jadi berita yang sangat bagus ...**

**Kizuna-chan : Aku juga pendukung ElfGreen! GoGoGo! ElfmanxEvergreen!**

**Elfman : Apa?! I—itu sangat tidak lelaki!**

**Lucy : Kenapa mereka dari hanya membicarakan tentang **_**pairing**_**? -_-"**

**Gray : Daripada itu, oy, aku seriusan nih jadi makhluk putih dengan _nekomimi_ itu?**

**Levy : Tapi ... aku penasaran dengan nasibnya Mirajane. Kalau di **_**chapter **_**pertama, kan, Lisanna udah jelas mati. Kalau Mirajane gimana? Sudah mati atau masih hidup?**

**Kizuna-chan : Hihihi ... Nasibnya masih misterius! Jadi, tunggu saja kelanjutannya, ya! Jangan lupa **_**review**_**! **_**Jaa ne~**_


End file.
